A Fairy Tail Sleepover
by CeruShimRu15
Summary: Lucy is having a sleepover and Natsu is angry that he isn't allowed. When he decides to throw one just for the guys only craziness can pursue. What madness  and fun  can these men possibly cause/come up with all in one night?  It's not shipping a fic


**A/U: CeruShimRu here and just to let you guys know, this came from a wonderful chat with my roleplaying buddies I have on tumblr xD there will be some pairings in this but not too much as some of the ides in this come strickly from us...plus they begged. Anyways, enjoy and remember to review. That's what keep stories alive :)**

**Disclaimer: You know I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters...if I did, I'm be rich...fucking rich as a matter of fact and I wouldn't be stuck writing this type of stuff xD it would be selling like hot cakes**

* * *

><p>He had been told a thousand times and a thousand times before but today didn't seem any different. It had taken Natsu at least an hour to get Lucy's order through his head…literally as she had finally started flinging objects at his head to get him to leave her apartment. Though he was able to dodge them all he decided upon escaping through the window as the act grew be very boring after a while and he decided to head to the guild as well. Once he entered, he took in a deep breath letting out a sigh at the familiar smell of sweat, booze and barbecue...wait, barbecue wasn't a familiar smell.<p>

The pink haired mage followed his nose to the scent only to find Gajeel sitting at a table munching away with a plate full of ribs. Pantherlily sat on the table near him, staring at the food as if it was hazardous while Gray sat across from him eating his own plate. Natsu raised an eyebrow in confusion at the strange event as they hardly ever had barbecue; he wondered who the possible cook could be. As his mind began to wonder off Gajeel looked up at the Salamander and snickered.

"Who beat you up and dragged you here?" the iron dragon slayer teased with a smirk upon his face. "You look like you just failed yet another mission."

The taunt caught Natsu's attention. "I haven't failed any missions!" he snapped. "And I didn't lose any fights!" He growled, folding his arms and looked over the guild. "I'm just trying to figure out why Lucy is mad at me." Suddenly he spotted Elfman walking towards him with a plate of ribs in his hand. He was wearing a pink apron saying, "Kiss me, I'm OTOKOOOOOO" and placed the plate onto the table.

"Ribs are manly food," the white haired male boasted. "Care for some, Natsu?"

"Maybe later…"

"What did you do this time?" Gray questioned, wiping his mouth. It was unlike the hothead to not accept food. "Break into her house?"

"I always do that! She told me to not break in tonight though and threw stuff at me until I agreed."

Happy fluttered onto the table to stand beside Lily. "Perhaps it's that time of the month?" he suggested.

"No, that's not it," Natsu replied shaking his head. "She said something about a sleepover just for her and the girls of the guild and I'm not allowed. I have no idea what that means though." He stopped, feeling many sets of eyes on him which all belonged to the men of the guild. He blinked, cocking his head sideways. "What? Was it something I said?"

"How do you not know what a sleepover is?" Gray asked. "Are you that stupid?"

"What do you say stripper?"

"I said -" Suddenly, Gray broke off from his statement realizing he was down to nothing in his underwear. He muttered something and disappeared to go collect them. He returned in seconds, forgetting his small fight with Natsu. "A sleepover is where girls' hangout all night long in their pajamas, playing games, and sharing secrets."

"Not to mention pillow fights!" Macao called, looking up from his game of cards with Wakaba. "I can only image those girls, can't you?" He turned to his card mate who was too busy with a nosebleed and a daydream of his own. "Never mind…"

"Pillow fights?" Natsu echoed. He could remember the last pillow fight he had was between Lucy, Gray, Erza and Happy back on one of their missions. That had been a very interesting experience. "Why can't we be there for that?" he demanded.

"Natsu is right!" Elfman agreed. "Pillow fights are one way of proving manliness."

Jet and Droy, who had been listening to the whole talk, were busy daydreaming their own fantasies of Levy in pajamas and having pillow fights began developing their own nosebleeds. This caught Gajeel's attention who growled in annoyance.

"None of us can be there because it's a girl's sleepover," he snapped. "It's not like we can just go to theirs."

Suddenly Natsu got an idea and smiled with glee. "Perhaps not but we can have our own!"

"Aye!" Happy chimed in. "That sounds like a perfect idea, Natsu!"

"How will that even work?" Gray asked. "None of us have a big enough apartment like Lucy and the dorms are too small for that. So you might as well forget about it."

"Actually, someone does." The group turned their attention to the black Exceed standing on the table. "Gajeel and I have the perfect place," Lily replied. "Right Gajeel?"

An annoyed expression appeared on Gajeel's face. "That we do cat," he responded, narrowing his eyes. "But what do you have in mind?"

"Why don't we host it?"

"No."

"Yes!" Natsu yelled, leaping onto the table. He began to yell at the top of his lungs. "Gajeel shall host a Fairy Tail Sleepover at his apartment for all of us! Who's in?" He stared as a frenzy of hands went into the air. The salamander turned his attention back to Gajeel, grinning while the black haired mage could only glare at him with rage.

"What are you doing?" Gajeel growled. "I never -"

"You're throwing a sleepover, Gajeel?"

The iron dragon froze, turning his eyes to the short, blue haired mage behind him. Levy stared at him with her hands behind her back, looking at him with curiosity. "I thought Lucy was the only one holding one for us tonight," she said. "That's nice of you to try and get to know the rest of the guys that way."

Gajeel sighed. How could he say no to that face? "Yes….I am holding a sleepover. But don't get any ideas about it."

"No need to worry, Gajeel. I have Lucy's to attend tonight but I hope you all have fun."

With this, she turned to go, leaving the table of Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Happy, Elfman and Lily all to themselves. The guys turned back at Gajeel, smirking for his final approval. Gajeel only mumbled and got up from the table. Lily nodded and got up to follow after him. "Be at our place by 7 tonight," the black Exceed called over his shoulder.

"Alright!" Natsu called. "I'm all fired up for this!" He turned to his Exceed. "Happy, let's get ready and tell the others, including Lucy. The rest of you tell the others."

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed.

The dragon slayer and Exceed raced out of the guild only to bump into the stellar spirit mage. At once they both began making a face at the blonde who only blinked in confusion. She took a hesitant step back. "What's up with you two?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, nothing," Natsu said shrugging, exchanging a glance with Happy. "We're just going to go prepare for our sleepover that you -"He pointed at the girl. "Aren't allowed to come to!"

"Aren't allowed!" Happy echoed.

"Wait...you two are throwing a sleepover now?" Lucy demanded.

"Jealous?" Natsu teased.

Lucy sighed. "Why would I be jealous of you guys when I'm having one with the girls?"

"Because ours is going to be better than yours. We'll have games and food and more fun than you girls. We'll share secrets and have pillow fights of our own. Plus, we'll have our own pajamas as well and it's going to be at Gajeel's house which no one has ever been to before!" Natsu's excitement began to get the best of him and he turned to go. "Why am I telling you this? I have my own sleepover to prepare for. Come on Happy." The pink haired mage dashed away with the blue Exceed flying off behind him. However, they left behind a sweat-dropping Lucy.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" she sighed.


End file.
